Jugoku Kara no Tenshi
by AkinaJung
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang siswa pintar dengan prinsip hemat energi melihat suatu pertarungan tiga orang gadis berkekuatan aneh dengan makhluk menyeramkan yang mereka sebut iblis. Ketidaksengajaannya melihat pertarungan itu membuatnya harus bergabung dengan organisasi Hantaa, suatu organisasi dengan anggota berkekuatan khusus dari neraka yang memburu iblis yang lepas.


"Uchiha-_kun_ ?" Tsunade Senju menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman. Guru cantik berambut pirang itu meremas buku pelajaran yang dibawanya sebagai objek pelampiasan emosinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_kun ,_ bisakah kamu bangun sekarang dan perhatikan _sensei_-mu ini menjelaskan ?" Kalimat bernada menyeramkan keluar dari bibir guru cantik itu. Seluruh isi kelas melirik takut-takut ke arah sudut belakang kelas—tempat guru wanita itu mencoba membangunkan salah satu siswanya.

"Uh.." sebuah lenguhan keluar dari siswa berambut biru kehitaman yang sibuk di alam mimpinya sejak tadi. Kelopak mata miliknya perlahan terbuka perlahan kemudian mengarah pada _sensei_-nya yang sudah tersenyum dengan kakunya.

"_Sensei_—" panggilnya. Uchiha Sasuke menatap malas guru matematika tersebut. "—sekalipun aku tidak memerhatikan penjelasanmu, nilaiku akan selalu sempurna," lanjutnya dan sukses membuat Tsunade Senju mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menampar anak didiknya itu.

"Kerjakan semua soal di papan itu, Uchiha !"

* * *

"Heh ? Begini saja ? Membosankan sekali,"

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang ekor kuda berdiri di salah satu atap rumah dengan pedang berwarna merah pekat di tangan kanannya.

"_Ne Pig-baka_, jangan remehkan mereka. Mereka iblis yang mampu melarikan diri dari neraka," Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus mendengar ucapan rekan setimnya. Beberapa detik kemudian mata birunya melebar terkejut ketika sulur pohon yang sangat banyak berdatangan dari berbagai arah. Ia melirik ke arah rekannya dan mendapati gadis merah muda tersebut sudah melompat ke atas dengan kedua tangan di rentangkan untuk mengatur pergerakan sulur-sulur pohon berduri tersebut. Baju berwarna merah darah di atas pusar yang menampilkan perut ratanya berkibar tatkala angin berhembus. Gadis dengan surai merah muda sebahu itu menggerakan tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu sulur-sulur dari berbagai arah yang ia kendalikan bergerak cepat menuju makhluk besar berwujud menyeramkan yang nampak berteriak keras.

"Lihat _Pig_ ? Seharusnya kau tidak meremehkannya. Karena akulah yang menyelesaikan misi kita," Si merah muda menjulurkan lidahnya "Bukankah kemampuanku jauh di atas kemampuan memanipulasi darahmu itu ?" Gadis berambut pirang itu memutar bola matanya mendengar temannya itu menyombongkan diri. Detik berikutnya, gadis merah muda bermata hijau cerah itu melepaskan perban yang melilit di bagian pahanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melempar perban itu ke arah makhluk besar yang masih meronta karena terikan kuat oleh sulur berduri milik si gadis. Secara tiba-tiba perban putih itu berubah menjadi tombak kayu yang langsung menusuk makhluk besar tersebut hingga makhluk besar itu hancur dan menyisakan sebuah batu Kristal kecil berwarna violet.

"Ne _Pig_ ? aku telah menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Yamanaka Ino—gadis berambut pirang itu mencibir ucapan teman merah mudanya. Ino melepas perban di pergelangan tangannya. Pedang berwarna merah pekat itu meleleh menjadi cairan lalu masuk kembali ke tubuh gadis pirang itu.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura—si gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda menggerakan tangannya hingga tombak kayu itu kembali ke tangannya kemudian berubah menjadi bentuk awalnya.

"Hah, terserah. Ayo masih banyak yang harus kita tangkap," dan kedua gadis itu kembali melompati atap-atap rumah memburu iblis yang lepas.

* * *

"Tch," sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke berdecih. Ia masih sangat kesal ketika guru matematika berambut pirang itu mengganggu tidur siangnya. Pemuda tampan berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Sesekali ia bergumam singkat untuk menanggapi seseorang yang menyapanya. Siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di dekat aliran sungai di bawah jembatan di mana ia kini berdiri. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Apapun yang terjadi di sana bukanlah urusannya. Kembali ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi ia harus berhenti karena mendengar suara geraman keras.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di bawah sana ?" gumamnya kemudian memutuskan untuk turun.

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berlari menuju bawah jembatan. Kakinya mendadak berhenti. Mata hitamnya melebar. Ia benar-benar nampak terkejut. Baru saja di depan matanya, ia melihat seorang gadis merobek tangannya sendiri hingga darahnya mengucur.

Dan kini darahnya melayang di sekitarnya seolah gravitasi di bumi tidak berlaku untuknya.

"Jidat ! Ini bagianku, jadi kau jangan ikut campur!" Sasuke masih terdiam melihat gadis berambut pirang itu menggerakan tangannya ke depan lalu dengan cepat menutup telapak tangannya. Bersamaan dengan gerakan si gadis, darah di sekitarnya mengeras lalu meluncur cepat menembus tubuh makhluk yang entah apa karena Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Yeah!" sorak gadis pirang ekor kuda itu. Mata Sasuke semakin melebar terkejut karena ia melihat darah yang telah menodai rumput di sekitar gadis itu melayang ke atas kemudian menghilang atau lebih tepatnya kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis itu melalui telapak tangannya.

"Grrr"

Ketiga gadis berlainan warna rambut itu menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu berada di atasnya. Benar saja, di atasnya kini makhluk berbentuk bulat dengan tanduk dan mata merah bergerak ke arahnya.

Sasuke spontan menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya karena tidak merasakan apapun. Lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut. Di sekelilingnya terbentuk dinding kayu yang melingkar. Sasuke mengadah. Bahkan di atasnya, dinding itu juga tertutup.

Mata hitamnya berpindah pada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan terentang ke samping. Punggung gadis itu terlihat naik turun. "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia masih sangat terkejut. Semua yang dilihatnya, tidak bisa dicerna oleh otaknya. Tidak masuk akal, pikirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" ulang gadis itu dengan nada semakin melembut.

"A-aa"

Helaan napas lega muncul dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya. Dinding yang mengelilingi mereka menghilang. Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya pada dua gadis berbeda yang terlihat sedang menempatkan sesuatu ke dalam kantung berwarna hitam.

'_Siapa mereka ?' _Sasuke memerhatikan gadis dengan rambut sebahu di depannya. Gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda di depannya itu sepertinya bisa mempunyai kekuatan aneh. Sasuke juga tidak pernah melihat gadis berpakaian aneh seperti mereka. Gadis merah muda di depannya menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah sebatas di atas pusar. Ia juga menggunakan celana pendek hitam sebatas paha yang dikelilingi rok berwarna merah. Di lengan atas dan pahanya terdapat perban yang melilit.

Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya pada gadis dengan rambut pirang. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang berambut merah muda. Perbedaannya hany pada gaya rambut, warna pakaian—biru dan pakaian bagian bawahnya yang berupa celana pendek.

Sedangkan satu lagi, adalah yang paling berbeda. Gadis itu berambut panjang berwarna indigo dan mengenakan dress pendek ketat sebatas paha.

Sasuke tidak pernah melihat orang-orang berpakaian aneh ini sebelumnya. Jadi, siapa orang-orang aneh ini ?

"Tadi itu hampir saja," Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali menghela napasnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dua gadis lainnya mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku harap kau tidak mengulangi kecerobohanmu nantinya. Jangan lupa memasang pembatas agar manusia tidak bisa melihat pertarungan kita lagi , oke ?" Gadis indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata memainkan jarinya. Buru-buru ia membungkukan badannya pada Yamanaka Ino. "M-maafkan aku, _senpai_ . Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya,"

Ino menghela napasnya kemudian menepuk kepala Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Mata birunya berpindah pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat bingung, terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Ne Sakura ? Kita apakan dia ? dia telah melihat kita,"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. Gadis bermata hijau cerah itu menatap telapak tangannya. Ia membuka dan menutup kepalan tangannya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menutup kepalan tangannya cukup lama. Cahaya yang sangat terang muncul di sekitar tangannya.

Sebuah pedang dengan sulur yang melingkar di bagian tangkainya sudah berada di genggaman Sakura. Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju Sasuke yang secara spontan bergerak mundur menjauhinya.

"Sakura-_senpai_ , k-kau mau me-melakukan apa ?"

"Jidat! Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?!"

Mata Ino dan Hinata melebar tiba-tiba. Sakura mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda itu menarik sudut bibirnya—menyeringai.

"Membunuhnya,"

* * *

**Jugoku Kara no Tenshi**

(Hantaa)

Fantasy, Supernatural.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto, Shimura Sai.

Yamanaka Ino, Naara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Neji, Sasori, Sabaku Gaara

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato.

.

.

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Mohon bimbingannya untuk kedepannya. Fanfiction ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang sangat memaksa saya keluar jalur dan mencoba membuat Fanfiction bergenre berbeda.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

Organisasi Malaikat

* * *

Haahh—Sasuke menghela napas kasar setelah terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Mata hitamnya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan.

Ini kamarnya.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibirnya. Itu hanya mimpi. Cih—bagaimana bisa mimpi aneh seperti itu terasa sangat nyata.

"Sasuke-_kun _? Turun sekarang ! Nagato-_kun_ dan Yahiko-_kun_ sudah berada di sini," suara tegas seorang wanita terdengar. Konan—wanita pemilik suara itu pasti akan menceramahinya sangat panjang jika ia tidak segera turun.

Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato. Mereka sudah menjadi seperti keluarganya. Mereka bertiga lah yang merawatnya ketika keluarganya harus meninggalkannya sendirian karena kecelakaan.

Suara kursi yang tergeser menarik perhatian dua orang laki-laki dan satu wanita yang tengah menyantap sarapannya. "_Baka_ ! Sudah jam berapa sekarang ? Aku pikir kau sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap," Sasuke hanya diam mengunyah roti bakarnya saat seorang wanita cantik berambut biru menceramahinya. Di samping wanita itu, seorang laki-laki berambut jingga terkekeh. Dan satu lagi dari mereka, memiliki rambut berwarna merah hanya diam memakan sarapannya walau sesekali sudut bibirnya tertarik mendengar ceramahan Konan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku akan segera mandi, _Nee-san_" Konan ingin kembali menceramahi pemuda Uchiha yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Hanya saja, Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sudahlah, Konan. Kau tahu bagaimana Sasuke,"

"Dia tidak bisa bermalas-malasan dan menggunakan prinsip hemat energinya terus, Yahiko. Kua tahu, aku kembali mendapat panggilan dari gurunya karena ia selalu tidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung,"

"Biarkan saja. Bukankah nilainya selalu sempurna ? Sasuke selalu berada di peringkat pertama," suara dari Nagato membuat sepasang kekasih itu berhenti berdebat. Konan hanya menghela napasnya. Benar juga, semalas-malasnya Sasuke, adiknya itu selalu mendapat nilai sempurna.

* * *

"Yo! _Ohayou Teme-chan_!" Tch—Sasuke berdecih tak suka akan panggilan teman sekelasnya itu. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata biru terang itu melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka bersama Sasuke.

"Kau sudah dengar jika akan ada murid baru di kelas kita hari ini?" Namikaze Naruto—pemuda penuh semangat itu bertanya pada Sasuke setelah mereka telah sampai di kelas. Sasuke menggeleng kemudian menopang dagunya. Ia tidak menghiraukan ocehan teman cerewetnya yang berbicara tanpa jarak pada setiap kalimatnya itu.

"_Ohayou_ semuanya. Ayo cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing," suara dari Asuma-_sensei_ membuat seisi kelas buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing tak terkecuali Naruto.

"Kita mendapat teman baru hari ini. Silahkan masuk,"

Kelas mendadak bising karena hampir semua siswa di kelas itu berbisik satu sama lainnya. Sasuke melirik dengan malas ke arah depan kelas.

"_Hajimemashite_. Haruno Sakura _desu_. _Yoroshiku_,"

"Cantiknya,"

"Dia manis sekali,"

"Hei, bukankah dia nampak seperti boneka ?"

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya. Bukankah gadis itu berada dalam mimpinya? Mengapa ia berada di sini dan—nyata ?

Spontan Sasuke berdiri hingga membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya. "Kau!"

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di depan kelas tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"

Itu bukan mimpi. Organisasi itu memang ada. Haruno Sakura itu nyata.

* * *

"Membunuhnya,"

Ino menahan tangan Sakura bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang jatuh saking terkejutnya.

"Kau gila, Saki ?! Kita akan dapat masalah jika kau asal membunuh manusia!"

Sakura melenyapkan pedangnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik tajam pada Ino yang masih menahan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara tawa terdengar. Ino menatap Sakura heran, Gadis merah muda itu tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Kau kira aku akan membunuhnya ? Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu ?"

Ah—Ino menyadari sesuatu. Tangan gadis pirang itu terkepal lalu bergerak memukul puncak kepala si merah muda.

"Sakit !"

Hinata hanya bisa memainkan ujung jarinya gugup melihat kedua senpainya itu bertengkar lagi. Iya, Lagi. Karena Hinata sudah melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar berulang kali sejak misi hari ini.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih belum berdiri dari tujuh belas tahun itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal karena terlalu terkejut.

"Kita hanya perlu mengawasinya saja. Atau ide bagus lainnya, dia bisa membantu kita untuk menangkap iblis-iblis yang lepas itu," Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih terduduk menatap mereka dengan takut-takut.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi aku tidak akan mau mengawasinya, kita sudah cukup kerepotan dan aku tidak mau mengerjakan sesuatu yang merepotkan lagi,"

Sakura tertawa kecil "Gaya bicaramu menjadi seperti si pemalas di kelompok pertama,"

"Hei! Jangan samakan aku dengan Shikamaru-_san_ !"

Sakura tidak menanggapi ocehan Ino. Gadis bernama bunga itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis pada si pemuda yang menatapnya lurus.

"Maafkan aku karena mengejutkanmu. Bercandaku mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Perkenalkan, aku berasal dari kelompok kedua organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Haruno Sakura,"

"H-hantaa ?"

Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sakura mengangguk. "A-aku anggota baru kelompok kedua, organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Hyuuga Hinata," gadis itu membungkukan badannya "maaf karena kecerobohanku. Kau ha-harus melihat pertarungan kami,"

"Hah. Dan aku anggota kelompok kedua organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Yamanaka Ino,"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dari cara mereka memperkenalkan diri, ia pikir mereka bukanlah orang jahat.

"Tentu."

"Hantaa ? Organisasi macam apa itu ? Siapa—atau kalian ini apa ?"

"Organisasi kami menangkap iblis yang lepas dari neraka agar tidak mengganggu manusia. Hanya itu yang bisa kami beri tahu,"

* * *

"Benarkah ?!"

"Ehm! Aku dengar Sasuke-_kun_ dan murid baru itu sepasang kekasih,"

"Pantas saja mereka selalu berdua,"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Kini ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menuju atap sekolah. Masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada gadis yang mengaku berasal dari suatu organisasi asal neraka tersebut.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka,"

Sakura terkekeh. Gadis cantik dengan mata hijau cerah itu mengangguk. "Akun tahu," jawabnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri setelah sampai di atap sekolah. Setelah memastikan jika tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka, ia menarik Sakura dan meminta agar gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari ? Aku pikir ibl—malai—ah! Atau apalah kau ini tidak perlu sekolah 'kan?"

Sakura memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku akan mengawasimu," gadis merah muda itu berdiri dari posisinya. "Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku ingin pergi. Hahh—jarang sekali akun mendapat kesempatan hidup seperti manusia,"

"Tunggu! Mengawasiku eh? Aku tidak perlu diawasi. Kau takut aku membocorkan tentang adanya organisasi dan kaummu itu?" Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura. "—itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagi pula, jika aku memang akan memberitahu tentangmu dan teman-temanmu, mereka tidak akan percaya,"

"Tidak. Tujuanku mengawasimu bukan karena hal itu," Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau sudah melihat mereka. Iblis-iblis itu akan menjadikanmu sebagai target mereka,"

"Hah, mungkin aku menggunakan kata yang salah. Aku bukan 'mengawasimu' tepatnya aku 'melindungimu' ," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu, karena aku melihat mereka saat bertarung denganmu, mereka akan mengincarku ?"

"Tepat! Pulang sekolah nanti, periksa tasmu. Kemarin, aku menyelipkan sebuah senjata di sana. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kau akan memburu iblis yang lepas bersamaku," Sakura tiba-tiba melompati Sasuke. Angin bertiup dengan kencangnya menerbangkan daun-daun yang melayang di sekitar Sakura. Daun-daun itu berputar dengan cepatnya lalu meluncur ke arah makhluk berbentuk burung namun mata merah dan tanduk di kepalanya. "Dengan begitu aku bisa melindungimu sekaligus bekerja," Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah iblis itu hancur dan berubah menjadi batu kristal berwarna hitam.

Sasuke menatap nanar batu kristal kecil yang menggelinding ke arah kakinya. "Tadi i-itu iblis ?"

"Ehm. Itu iblis. Ada satu lagi yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu," Sakura menatap telapak tangannya "Kekuatanku adalah mengendalikan tumbuhan. Aku bisa membuat daun menjadi setajam pisau, aku bisa membuat kayu sekeras besi, aku bisa mengendalikan mereka. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi,"

Sakura berbalik dengan cepat. Sial, mereka datang dengan cepat, batinnya kesal. Gadis itu mengangkat kakinya—menendang makhluk yang mengincar Sasuke. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian melompat ke belakang menghindari iblis yang mencoba mengincar tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura menggerakan tangannya, akar pohon yang entah muncul dari mana bergerak cepat mengepung salah satu iblis besar berbentuk mirip srigala. Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gadis di depannya sedang berusaha melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya, sebuah dinding mengitari mereka. Dinding yang tertutup dari berbagai arah—sama seperti yang Sasuke lihat saat pertama kali Sakura melindunginya.

"Ne, Sakura-_san. _Kenapa mereka mengincar tubuhku ?"

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal. "Saat kau melihat mereka, mereka akan tertarik padamu. Mereka tertarik menguasai tubuhmu,"

"Bagaimana jika tubuhku dikuasai mereka?"

Dinding yang Sakura buat bergetar berulang kali. Emerald gadis bersurai merah muda itu melebar ketika salah satu sisi dindingnya tertembus dan sisi itu berada di belakang Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura mendorong Sasuke. Dinding kayu itu lenyap.

Uchiha Sasuke meringis sakit ketika ia di dorong secara tiba-tiba oleh gadis bernama musim semi itu. Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Di depannya, Sakura masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan iblis yang harusnya menjeratnya.

Sebuah cahaya kekuningan melintas cepat ke arah Sakura dan menghancurkan iblis yang menjeratnya.

"Yo yo Sakura-_chan_, butuh bantuan ?" siluit seseorang yang menyender di dinding dengan cambuk bercahaya terang di tangannya terlihat oleh Sasuke. Siluit itu menjelas.

"Aku anggota kelompok pertama organisasi pertahanan neraka, Hantaa. Namikaze Naruto,"

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku.**

* * *

**Apa ini?! *Nangis di pojokan.**

**Yah.. Akina tidak banyak bicara untuk fanfic yang satu ini karna ini pertama kalinya Akina membuat fanfict bergenre seperti ini.**

**Untuk Marriage Contractnya di update nanti malam ya^^**

**Tolong Reviewnya :)**


End file.
